


cosmo

by satinsails



Series: matsuhana for days [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drug Use, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Just Add Kittens, M/M, but it's very brief, mentioned Kunimi Akira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinsails/pseuds/satinsails
Summary: There Hanamaki stood, apron around his waist and abox of kittensin his hands.“Honey, I’m home,” he said, smiling from ear to ear.Matsukawa and Hanamaki become kitten dads (and all of their friends do, too).
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: matsuhana for days [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146752
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	cosmo

**Author's Note:**

> i am so dedicated to contributing to the matsuhana tag
> 
> i promise i will feed you

Matsukawa had gotten used to staying awake until Hanamaki got home from work. In part, it was to make sure he got home safe, but, admittedly, he had trouble sleeping on his own.

This particular night, his boyfriend was nowhere to be found. 

Matsukawa had rolled a blunt he had intended to share with him that he finished half an hour ago. He was currently curled up on their couch watching American sitcoms with a bowl of cereal in hand.

It was nearly midnight, and Hanamaki should’ve been home an hour ago. It wasn’t typical of him to get worried, especially when he was high as a kite, but he was starting to.

He had texted him a _what’s the hold up baby boo_ earlier but got no response. He _wasn’t_ a double-texter, but he typed out a hesitant _hiro?_ and waited a few minutes before pressing send.

Almost immediately after, the door to their apartment flew open.

There Hanamaki stood, apron around his waist and a _box of kittens_ in his hands.

“Honey, I’m home,” he said, smiling from ear to ear.

Matsukawa blinked once, and then twice, and then took another bite of his cereal. He watched as Hanamaki set down the box, filled with four kittens mewling and climbing on top of each other. He set down a bag full of what he assumed was cat food on the counter and turned to face Matsukawa once more. He was smiling, but Matsukawa could tell that he was nervous, and he waited for him to continue.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Hanamaki started, holding up his hands. “Takahiro, you’re home an hour late. I was so worried I couldn’t stand it! I’ve already filed a missing person report – everyone in town has been looking for you-"

“You could’ve texted,” Matsukawa said, taking another bite of his cereal before setting his bowl on the coffee table. He turned off the TV. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Hanamaki apologized, rubbing the back of his head. His eyes fell to the box on the floor.

Matsukawa stood up, unwrapping the blanket he had around him and spreading it out on the floor. Hanamaki grinned at him, picking the kittens up out of the box and setting them onto the blanket, one by one. There were four of them, two brown and two gray, all tabby cats with solid colors and faint stripes. They were tiny, but big enough to where they could be separated from their mother. The sight of them made Matsukawa smile.

“So?” he said.

“So,” Hanamaki said, taking a seat next to him on the floor. Matsukawa leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek. “I closed by myself tonight, and when I was taking out the trash, I heard them meowing from the dumpster.” Matsukawa frowned at this, and when he glanced over at Hanamaki, he saw his lips tremble slightly. He cleared his throat, continuing, “I gave them some milk and put them in an empty box, bought some cat food, and came home to my wonderful, understanding boyfriend. He was terribly worried about me. I then explained to him how I came across the cats in the first place-“

“That’s enough, ‘Hiro.”

“ _Issei_ ,” he said, leaning towards him with pleading eyes. “I know we can’t keep all of them, but we can take care of them until we find them homes, right?”

“Of course,” he replied, wrapping an arm around Hanamaki and kissing his temple. He didn’t have to think about it. He had a hard time telling Hanamaki no, anyways.

A week later, and they all had names, collars, and a plethora of cat toys.

Matsukawa, admittedly, was getting attached.

They caused all sorts of problems (he came home from work yesterday to find Hanamaki wrestling one out of a lampshade), but they were so _cute_ that Matsukawa couldn’t be mad if he tried. He wondered if this was what having kids was like. 

Today, he came home to their apartment (which had a strict no pet policy, by the way) to find Hanamaki coaxing one of the kittens out from behind the couch with a trail of Cheerios. Hanamaki fixed him with a grin, and a gray kitten emerged from behind the couch, sniffing curiously at the Cheerio in front of him.

“When are Oikawa and Iwaizumi coming over?” Matsukawa asked as Hanamaki stood, kitten in hand.

“What, no hello? I haven’t seen you all day,” Hanamaki said, smile still on his face. Matsukawa loosened his tie and made his way to him, placing an exaggerated kiss on his cheek.

“ _Hello_ ,” he said, and Hanamaki nodded his approval.

“Hello, my love,” he chirped, waving with one of the kitten’s paws. “They’ll be here in an hour. Say your goodbyes.”

Matsukawa did just that, hugging each of the kittens to his chest. He felt a twinge of guilt knowing that one of them was about to be separated from the rest, but he knew Oikawa and Iwaizumi would give it a good home. He was sure of it, seeing Oikawa’s smiling face and Iwaizumi’s poorly hidden excitement when they opened the door. They exchanged handshakes with Iwaizumi, while Oikawa passed them up and headed straight for the kittens.

“How the hell did you end up with these?” Iwaizumi asked, eyeing one kitten clawing at the kitchen table and another swatting at its tail.

“Stork dropped ‘em off at our door,” Hanamaki said, shaking his head like it was such a nuisance. Iwaizumi looked to Matsukawa for a real answer, but he just shrugged in response.

“I think I’m _bonding_ with this one, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said from the living room, crouched and staring at one of the brown kittens who stared right back.

“I’m sure you are, baby,” Iwaizumi called, looking down at a kitten weaving in and out of his legs. Matsukawa could tell he was fighting back a smile.

Oikawa walked into the kitchen, holding the kitten in his arms like a baby and cooing at him. The blush on Iwaizumi’s cheeks was vibrant.

“I’m going to name him Tiger,” Oikawa declared, pressing his cheek to the kitten’s.

Matsukawa’s eyes narrowed, only slightly, and he couldn’t help but feel a little _annoyed_ because that was _Pebbles_ , not _Tiger_. He opened his mouth to say something before closing it.

“Thank you,” Iwaizumi said, patting Hanamaki on the shoulder. “Not that we really _need_ a kitten.”

“We most definitely do,” Oikawa said, bumping Iwaizumi’s hip with his own. Iwaizumi reached out to scratch _Pebbles’_ head. “We’ll send you pictures, Mattsun, Makki-chan.”

“You two can stop by any time,” Iwaizumi offered, and Hanamaki blew kisses to the kitten as they walked out the door.

Kindaichi picked one up the following day as an early birthday gift for Kunimi. He walked in, insisting he needed to find the _perfect_ one, and taking a gray one home – the sweetest and also laziest of the bunch. Hanamaki pressed him for details on his newfound relationship with Kunimi, but all he could pull out of him was that things were going well, and they were enjoying living together.

“How’s the _sex_ , Kindaichi?” Matsukawa clarified, and Kindaichi frowned through his blush, thanking them quickly and exiting with the kitten in his arms.

Then there were two.

Matsukawa was hesitant to give a kitten to Kyoutani.

“It’ll be _fine_ ,” Hanamaki had insisted. “Yahaba-kun won’t let anything happen to it.”

Looking at Kyoutani now, Matsukawa wasn’t so sure. He crouched in front of the remaining brown kitten (the only female of the four), letting her knead into the palm of his hand and examining her claws. Yahaba watched him and sighed.

“He wants to train it,” Yahaba said quietly, and Hanamaki scrunched his nose.

“To fight?”

“I think so.”

“You can’t _do_ that.”

“I tried to tell him.”

Kyoutani held a finger in front of the kitten’s mouth, and she licked it once before starting to gnaw on it.

“Oh, yeah,” Kyoutani said, gathering the kitten up in his arms. “She’s a killer.”

“I’ll take care of her,” Yahaba assured, and Matsukawa hoped he would. “You could check up on her. We’ll have to have a kitten playdate or something.”

Matsukawa thought about this as they headed out the door, leaving a single gray kitten behind. He and Hanamaki hadn’t talked about keeping one of them, agreeing that they’d find homes for all of them, but Matsukawa would miss having a kitten in the house.

“No pet policy, Issei,” Hanamaki reminded him, following Matsukawa’s eyes to the kitten curled up under the coffee table. His green collar was bright against his fur.

“Since when did we follow the rules?”

“You’ve got me there.”

“C’mon,” Matsukawa said, and Hanamaki wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, placing his chin atop his shoulder. “It’d be a shame not to.”

“You’ve gone soft, Issei,” he said, kissing his neck, but Matsukawa could feel him smiling.

“ _Never_ around you, ‘Hiro.”

“Dirty.”

Matsukawa put his hands over Hanamaki’s, and the kitten rose, stretched, and joined them where they stood. Hanamaki pulled himself off of Matsukawa and reached down to pick the little one up.

“Well,” he said, pressing to his nose to the kitten’s. Matsukawa’s heart swelled, and he had an urge to gather up Hanamaki and the kitten in his arms. “We’re parents, baby. It’s a boy.”

Matsukawa stepped forward and did exactly that, enveloping Hanamaki in a hug that put their kitten in the center.

“Welcome to the family, Cosmo.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ satinsails ♡
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
